narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kurenai Ketsuekigasu
Form:Character... ...is the correct format for the page. Naruto Fanon Wiki and The Naruto Fanon Wiki have different Manuals of Style. Change it accordingly. For the rest of the forms: *Form:Kekkei Genkai (don't overuse it) *Form:Jutsu *Form:Team *Form:Tools (for weapons as well) *Form:Clan nope.avi Chrono Nexus (talk) 04:37, March 18, 2013 (UTC) you have to dont have a choice or else TrueShinobi (talk) 05:28, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Guys, I do believe that Sei granted Chrono, Njalm and Void permission to use these forms. However, the agreement was that they couldn't make these templates. So, that's why he's allowed to keep it. Beserkchart486 (talk) 01:34, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Forms Please follow the forms or else your characters will be placed for deletion, I am not threatening you. I am requesting you to use the forms man and True please use the tides to give your signature. [[User talk:Zerefblack1|Zeref The Deathbringer']](you are annoying!)'' File:100px-Akatsuki Symbol.svg.png '' Zerefblack1 (talk) 05:25, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Nope You kids are incorrigible. Clean up your articles' grammar and spelling before you criticize the templates I use. If you really thought the presentation of your articles actually mattered, that would be the first thing you would try to fix. I'm frankly not interested in abiding the demands of a person that won't express himself properly. Chrono Nexus (talk) 10:39, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :Firstly, just because someone has a bad grammar, it doesn't give you the right to offend us, especially when they make a valid point. Also, don't call us "kids", because some of us are probably older than you. And last of all, they're not our "demands", they're '''the rules, and if you have a special permission to use them like Berserk mentions it, don't come here thinking you're funny with your "nope.avi" answer. Explain it, or else you'll get this kind of answers. So think before you act, because your attitude led to this. I was more than kind to present you with the form list, but instead of saying "I understand, but I got a permission, etc...", NO! You decided to make yourself look worse than you already did in Sei's Administration blog. User:Davidchola2 (You in mah territory, biotch!) 10:52, March 19, 2013 (UTC) First of all, I doubt any of you are older than me, but that isn't why I was referring to some of you as kids. Rather, I was referring to a lack of responsibility in fixing their own articles before obsessing over minor differences of preference in presentation between their and my work. Secondly, I don't owe you an explanation for anything I choose to do, at all. Thirdly- I find bad grammar and spelling to be an insult to anyone that reads it. Fourthly, my attitude is that I'm not going to put any weight or value in other peoples' opinions about me or my work, if those same people are not striving for excellence. I'll only take you as seriously as you take your own works. Chrono Nexus (talk) 12:22, March 19, 2013 (UTC)